


Minho and Newt

by GritaChita



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Works for Glade Production, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, Isaac Newton, am officially casted as Phantom in a Broadway play in London."<br/>The good news came with price, and it wasn't something that he wasn't willing to pay. He got casted, and he could move back to live with his family. Everything was going to be okay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho and Newt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinsminho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsminho/gifts).



> First thing, pardon the very original title.  
> Also, this is for B. This is a quick thing I did for her because she's literally a bae. I hope you enjoy this! :)

“You what?!”

_So, that went well._

Newt immediately gave an apologetic look to the people around them upon Alby’s loud voice. Even though he managed to take Gally’s attention from his textbook, he didn’t really like it if they were being the center of attention in the middle of a diner.

Newt sighed. With Gally’s last year of school and Alby’s busy work schedule, the three friends hadn’t caught up to each other for a while. So Newt had insisted they met for lunch, telling them that he had news – both good and kind-of-bad for them. The kind-of-bad news was that he had to move back to England and he didn’t know if he would ever come back to the States, and well, clearly his friends didn’t take his news well.

Gally, the man with a few words, finally spoke up, “Newt, what happened? Is everyone okay?”

Newt and Gally had been friends since they were seven, when both families moved to United States. But a few years later, the Newtons moved back to England, leaving Newt behind to continue his school in the States. Newt himself lived with the Poulters until he graduated high-school and then lived on his own in a studio apartment near his campus. They both met Alby in college where the three joined the track team as their getaway from their busy classes. Both Newt and Alby had graduated while Gally was still pursuing his law school, but they remained close friends.

“Everyone is fine, Gal.”

Alby raised his eyebrows at Newt’s answers, “So why are you moving back to England? Tired of us already?”

“That’s not the case at all, Alby, and you know it,” Newt rolled his eyes at Alby before poorly attempting to hide his smug grin, “So here comes the good news, I guess. I, Isaac Newton, am officially casted as Phantom in a Broadway play in London.”

Newt’s grinned became wider as Gally completely forgot about his textbook and faced the blonde properly. He almost laughed out loud seeing the tall man gaping his mouth open before closing it again in attempt to utter some words out. On his other side, Alby’s pout had morphed into a grin. The dark man began to demand the full story of how Newt got the part and for a while Newt almost believed that both of his friends had forgotten about his move to London.

Or so he thought.

“But, what, uh – what about Minho?” Gally chimed in, cutting Alby’s words in short.

Newt almost choked on his drink, but he managed to compose himself before asking back calmly, “What about him?”

“Newt, please don’t do this right now,” Alby’s frown was back. Newt sipped his drink again, had carefully prepared his answer about this certain question if anyone ever asked him – whom he assumed it would be either Ben or Alby, but not Gally.

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about it, is it? If we’re bound to be together, we should’ve bloody done it already. But we didn’t, end of story.”

“But –”

“Alby, please, just drop it.”

“Fine, but did you –”

“I will tell him tomorrow, as well as Ben and Tommy.”

Alby slumped back on his chair and sighed, “Tell me when your flight is, we’ll arrange a farewell party for you.”

Newt was about to protest that they didn’t need to do such thing, but surprisingly, Gally cut him, “It’s not a yes or no question, Newt. We’ll do it.”

* * *

Newt was just about to tell Ben and Thomas – Minho was trying to change the bulb – about his news when Winston barged into the studio, greeting his name, “Newton!”

“Not now, Winnie,” Ben groaned, he didn’t like to be interrupted. Winston just grinned, “Calm down, Ben, I just wanna congratulate him and then you can have him all you want.”

_Oh, no, he didn’t._

Thomas’s face showed confusion, “Congratulate him? For what?”

“Haven’t you heard? Newt gets the part as Phantom for the upcoming play Phantom of The Opera!”

_Oh my God, Winston._

Ben immediately grinned widely and ruffled Newt’s hair, “Really? You little shit, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was just about to tell you earlier. Thanks for your help Winston, how do you know anyway?”

“One of my friends is Raoul, he told me,” Winston said, ignoring the sarcasm in Newt’s words because he gained a smile on Newt’s face, “Jeff? I don’t know you guys know –”

But Thomas cut in, “Oh my God, Newt, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks Tommy, but –”

But yes, of course, before Newt could continue, their director, Frypan, had to come into the studio and interrupted them, “Okay, what’s going on here? Why are you huddling like high-school girls instead of working?”

“Chill, Fry! Our friend Isaac Newton here is officially on Broadway!” Winston explained making the other man smile proudly, “Whoa, dude! That’s great! What play are you in?”

“Phantom of The Opera, isn’t that great, Fry? He is Phantom, and –” Thomas tried to explain before Frypan cut again with a confused face, “There’s no such thing as upcoming play Phantom of The Opera on Broadway.”

Everyone went silent for a moment and Newt was pretty sure that Ben was a few seconds away to ask why he and Winston had lied, but Winston apparently had another idea, “Of course not, Fry, it isn’t like Broadway only exists here. He’s going for Broadway in London.”

“Yeah, well, I was just about to tell you that too,” Newt quickly commented. He didn’t even know why his heart beating so fast, it didn’t happen when he told Alby and Gally. The blonde added in murmured words, “As well as my plan to permanently move back to England.”

If then was quiet, now was even more silence. Newt practically could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was either gave him a confused look, disbelief, shocked, or rather hurt – the last one came from Thomas of course. And then there was –

_Clang!_

Oh yeah, then there was Minho, still on top of the unfolded stairs and the bulb somehow shattered into pieces in his hand, an amount of fresh blood dripping down his toned arm. Fry’s eyes widened as he rushed to the raven man, “Minho, shit. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, sorry about the bulb,” Minho looked like he wasn’t in the room. The light in his eyes darkened and he wondered if anyone noticed the fresh prick tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t think about it, get down from there now,” Frypan ordered. As Minho was down, he then yelled to the medical crew, “Clint! Patch him up!”

Newt got really confused and worried about the accident that he didn’t realize he had ignored his friends calling his name for sometimes now, “Newt!“

“Huh?”

“Are you seriously leaving us?” Thomas’ voice brought him back to his consciousness and he immediately gained his focus back, “I am going back to reunite with my family, Tommy, can’t you be a little happy for me?”

Thomas whined, “But we are your family.”

“I’ve been apart from my family since I was eleven.”

“Oh, he played that card. I won’t say anything again,” Ben raised his arms in defeat, but Thomas pouted harder, “That’s not fair.”

“I get my dream job and I get to live with my family, why can’t any of you be happy for me?”

Frypan yelled from the other side of the studio, “I am happy for you Newt, congratulations!”

“Yeah, mate, congrats,” Winston added before shaking Newt’s hand and leaving to set the camera. Newt beamed, “Thanks Fry! And thanks Winston!”

Newt glared at Thomas who was still pouting. When the brunette didn’t move, he sighed, “Okay now Tommy, that’s enough. Get back to work.”

Thomas left to check their actors, muttering incoherent words on his way, making Ben and Newt chuckled. Ben looked at his watch and said, “We have to work as well, but find me after you finish reading the script.”

“Find you so you can do what?”

“So we can talk, Newton,” Ben said with an understanding smile that Newt so hated. If anything, that smile told him that it was the talk about his massive crush on Minho and then Newt would be frustrated because everything that came from Ben’s lips was always right.

Always.

* * *

Apparently, Ben was too busy to spare his time to talk to him, so Ben told him that the talk could wait. Newt just shrugged and left to the writing room to check if he could come up with some ideas for their upcoming videos. He was trying to write alone when someone stumbled in, startling him. Well, that someone appeared to be the man he had been in love for quite some times, “Minho, hey.”

“Ah, sorry if I startled you,” Minho said as he walked in to sit across from Newt. The blonde shrugged, “How’s your hand?”

“It’s nothing to be worried about.”

“That’s great,” Newt didn’t know how to respond, and it seemed like Minho didn’t either as the raven said, “Yeah.”

This was the most awkward moment that ever happened to them and Newt hated it. He spoke up, “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you earlier in the –”

“It is fine, Newt, it’s not like everyone in the studio couldn’t hear Winston anyway,” Minho gave him a smile, making the blonde chuckled, “He really has a bloody loud voice, doesn’t he?”

Minho shrugged at the fact before they went into the quiet situation again.

“Congratulations,” Minho said when he broke the silence.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks,” Newt smiled back, at least the awkwardness had gone a little. He sighed, “It’ll be hard without anyone there, without you there, I hope I can manage.”

And then Minho smirked, closing the invisible gap between them, “Aw, Newtie, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, you big lug,” Newt threw a crumpled paper at Minho making the later laughed. Minho grinned, “You love me anyway.”

They had been there many times before, but it didn’t stop Newt’s heart to beat faster. And if it did beat faster now, Newt didn’t say anything – _why would he?_ He just rolled his eyes like what he usually did, “In your dreams, Minho.”

By that time, Newt knew that maybe, just maybe, things with Minho were going to be okay. He didn’t mind staying as friends for the last few years, why would he now, right?

“Have Alby started planning some kind of farewell party for you or something?” Minho’s words cut his train of thought. Newt just shrugged, Alby loved to host party and he was pretty sure the dark man had already planned everything.

“I mean, the man loves party too much, don’t you think?” Minho added again making Newt laughed. He couldn’t agree more.

* * *

And that brought them to the farewell night.

The party had been going since a few hours and some of his friends had been home or drunk. Alby, being the self-claiming host of the party, gathered the rest of the remaining in the living room, where, as he said, each of them would share their own farewell words for Newt.

The dark man started away, telling stories about how he and Newt first met, about everything they had been through together – covering Gally’s story because the other wouldn’t bother talking. And then all of his friends took turns to talk; Frypan, Winston, Clint, Brenda, Aris, Teresa, Harriet, Sonya, Thomas, and finally Ben. Newt grinned and smiled through the night even though the sad feeling of leaving his friends lingered down his face. Minho took the final turn to share his story while Newt sat on the couch sandwiched between Ben and Thomas.

The young blonde – and probably anyone in this room – did _not_ expect any of the words coming out from Minho’s lips.

“You guys might be getting tired already of wondering when Newt is going to make a move on me,” Minho began.

“I assure you the answer is never. He’s never even gonna try to talk to me about his big crush on me,” That made Newt spurted out his drink and coughed hard. Ben was patting his back while Minho smirked, “Calm down, Newt, it’s not that surprising, you know.”

“So, I decided to take things by myself. In front of you guys, my beloved friends, I, Minho Park, declare my undying love for Isaac Newton. And I promise you Newt, even though we’re an ocean apart we’re going to be fine. Also –”

Minho kept going, but Newt’s attention was interrupted by the cursing coming from Ben, “No shit, buddy.”

“How did I not know that?” Thomas from his other side whispered before turning to Ben, “Hey, Ben! How come Minho told you about that and didn’t tell me?”

Ben rolled his eyes, “He didn’t tell me anything, Thomas, you were just clueless.”

Newt genuinely laughed. It always entertained him to see Ben and Thomas bantering about things, Newt was so going to miss them. Thomas then asked him, “Newt, were you aware of that before he told everyone today?”

“Maybe.”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Ben was the one who asked. That was one of many questions that Newt didn’t want to answer. He chewed his lips, “I don’t know, Ben. It’s a little too much isn’t it to jump right into a long-distance thing?”

“Probably, but I for one think you should go for it,” Ben said as he gave Thomas a look to give him backup. Fortunately, Thomas wasn’t being as slow as usual, “I do too!”

“Really?” Newt raised his eyebrow at Thomas. The brunette nodded frantically, “Honestly, don’t you think the last decades years crushing on each other was more than enough?”

“Don’t exaggerate things, Tommy. You didn't even know Minho had a feeling for me up until now, and I –”

“Yo! You guys missed my cheers,” Minho suddenly cut the three’s conversation and sat next to Ben. Thomas scooted over so that he could face the man properly, “Minho! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Minho raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Why should I?”

“Because I am your best friend, Minho, that’s why!”

“Well if you really are his best friend, you should’ve known by now, Thomas,” Ben chimed in.

“Shut up, Ben!” Thomas hissed glaring at the tall blonde.

He turned to Minho again, “So, why didn’t you tell this guy sooner, like years ago, maybe? Or some other times when he isn’t leaving us for good?”

“He had boyfriends; and girlfriends.”

“He what?” Newt and Ben asked simultaneously while Thomas threw the man a confused look before turning to Newt, showing a shock expression that screamed _why-did-you-never-tell-me-about-that_. Newt glared at the brunette before demanding some answers from Minho, “What bloody boyfriends and girlfriends were you talking about?”

“That guy from your screenwriting class.”

“We were doing a group project and I happened to team up with him.”

“Your photographer friend!” Minho’s finger was pointed to Thomas before adding, “Brenda; isn’t it?”

Thomas frowned, “Well, as far as I know, they only met a couple times for the interviews. But, there’s no way Brenda was into Newt.”

“Don’t be rude, Tommy. I might not like girls but girls happen to like me, you know.”

“Fact! She’s as straight as you are, Newton!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Thomas rolled his eyes as he turned back to the raven man, “Anyone else, Minho?”

“The dancer!”

Newt gasped in shock at the ridiculous guess, but Ben beat him to it, “Seriously?”

“Wow, you got jealous easily, huh?” Thomas grinned mocking Minho whose cheeks turned pink, “No! I mean – maybe – shut up, Thomas!”

Thomas sighed. For the first time since he knew Minho, he finally felt superior because he knew things more than Minho knew – Minho always knew things better than Thomas before, but he wasn’t happy. The brunette stood up, “Okay, you two obviously need to talk it out, so I’m gonna find my beautiful girlfriend and leave the party. How about you, Ben, you coming?”

“I have to finish my script done so I’ll head home,” Ben responded as he stood up too and collected his coat. Minho mocked him, “Seriously, Ben? Come on, man. Get a life, get a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend!”

All knew that Ben was too in love to his job, claiming to have no time to do something else, let alone to date someone. The man chuckled, “Oh no, you don’t get to talk to me like that, Minho. Just be thankful I didn’t ask Newt out before you did, or else he would love me instead.”

“Aw, I do love you, Ben,” Newt pretended to give him kissy face, knowing it would tick Minho off and give Ben the satisfaction.

“Huh, see, Minho?” Ben gave the raven a smug look. He wore his coat before adding, “I’m leaving, but I’ll see you tomorrow for brunch, Newtie?”

Newt nodded, “Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, Benny.”

Newt didn’t know when it started, but then he realized that after Ben left, most of his guests had headed home already, only leaving Alby and Gally behind. They too bade Newt goodbye after the blonde taking a good few minutes to assure them that they didn’t need to stay back to clean the place. But Alby managed to promise him that they would come over later in the evening if Newt still needed their helps.

There was a split second of awkwardness after his flat’s door were shut close, leaving Newt and Minho inside. But Newt decided that they were way past that stage already, Minho had laid every secret on the table anyway. In one movement, he pulled the raven man to sit right next to him on the couch, before nuzzling to Minho’s broad chest, arms circling around Minho’s torso. From Newt’s position he could hear Minho inhaling a deep breath. The dark-haired man placed his chin on top of Newt’s head and asked, “Should we talk about it?”

The blonde shook his head and snuggled closer instead, “No, we have time.”

“Oh, okay,” Minho finally responded before hesitantly kiss Newt’s forehead.

Newt and Minho maybe weren’t the most honest people in the world; both were too stubborn to admit their feelings. But now that all was laid on the table, Newt was finally sure that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You made it to the end!  
> That was horrible though, but I kind of promised Beatrice for this. Maybe next time for a better story - and writing.


End file.
